User talk:HK22
I know the welcome thing is unnecessary, but welcome on your other account =D 09:37, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Source Hey HK22, could you please provide a source for this. It's licensed under GFDL yet it doesn't provide any attribution. Thank you in advance. Cheers! 15:40, 22 February 2009 (UTC) *Yes, I know that. Additionally, "MySpace background" doesn't count as a source and a link to the actual image would be appreciated. Cheers! 23:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC) **Thank you. I came across the image and found it odd that it was unsourced, knowing you're pristine record of sourcing and attributing in the past, so I figured I'd give you a heads up on it. Anyway, thanks a bunch. Cheers! 01:21, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Bureaucratship Wow, thanks. Veto powers, I'll put them on Blargipedia:Bureaucrats at some point soon, Nifky's talk page on the R&C wiki might have the explanation on it still, if not then by tomorrow at the latest veto will be on the Blargipedia bureaucratship page. Hunterj |''' My talk 16:41, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. Its kinda sudden though. :) 19:58, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Monaco skin Hi =]. Um, when you click edit this page, you know how there's that MediaWiki thing that has all the symbols and things you can click on to insert in the article? Can you change the text, or vice versa, so its legible, because the text is so closely coloured with the background. I'm only asing you because your good at MediaWiki things. Thanks. иιƒкч? 09:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, please rollback your skin edits. This skin doesn't look very welcoming. The former skin looked just awesome. HiQu | My talk 16:15, 1 March 2009 (UTC) *Thanks about the skin, it's looks better than yesterday. Also, can we not make this wiki a bit too silimar to Darthipedia. Just a little bit will do.иιƒкч? 06:38, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Veto powers are when a bureaucrat can stop a vote from going ahead by voting against '''and stating their vote is a veto. It is only used as a last resort when a vote may harm a wiki if successful. Veto means that it doesn't matter how many supporting votes there are, it will not go ahead. Veto votes are only vetos is the bureaucrat clearly states that they're veto'ing' the vote. Hunterj |''' My talk 16:54, 10 March 2009 (UTC) HK22 Hi. You redirected the article HK22 to your user page, and since that's a weapon, I think I maybe have to delete your redirect. I won't now, until Hunterj thinks it's ok. иιƒкч? 07:39, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *We shouldn't redirect to our user pages anyway really. So yeah. Hunterj '''| My talk 19:46, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the message. Anyway, I'm not really good at MediaWiki things, and I only know limited namespaces, but may still help. иιƒкч? 07:08, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *Typical candidate; MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Are we going to use the Monobook skin? иιƒкч? 09:18, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Skin Thanks, would you like me to attempt to create one? If so tell me what you'd like. Hunterj |''' My talk 00:00, 15 March 2009 (UTC) *Ok. Hunterj '''| My talk 09:09, 15 March 2009 (UTC) *OK, I'm waiting for suggestions in the forum I opened. Hunterj |''' My talk 10:54, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Monaco skin Hi! Could you change the font back to black. White spoils everyone's templates. And I think the back ground should be a bit lighter as it's not really welcoming now. HiQu | My talk 21:55, 28 March 2009 (UTC) *I like the skin. :) Hunterj '''| My talk 09:56, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Skin Our skin looks a LOT like that of Wookieepedia. I know a theme specialist, tell him something new that you want, and he'll come over and get it all ready for ya. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PBCZ!!!']] [[User_talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My Talk Page']] 03:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC)